Episode 408*: Into the Woods
Baby Sinclair is taken into the forest for the dinosaurs' traditional Wilderness Rite of Passage, which teaches the value of the family. But when Earl, Robbie and Roy get stuck in a tarpit, their only hope for survival is the Baby. Story On the day of an important football game, Earl, Robbie, and Roy reluctantly take the Baby on his Traditional Wilderness Rite of Passage, bringing along a portable TV set so they can watch the game. They inform Baby that he has to go through his Rite of Passage by sitting on a rock for 20 minutes, until he learns that life does not revolve around him, and that he should care about others. While Baby sits on a rock all by himself, Earl, Robbie, and Roy leave to watch the game, but get stuck in a tar pit. They yell for Baby to go find somebody to help them get out of the tar pit. Baby meets Woody, a hyperactive creature who wants to play with him. Baby initially refuses because he needs to find help, but then changes his mind when Woody beckons him with toys. Baby hangs out at Woody's home, where they play video games, including "Tar Pit Idiots," where the objective is to get three idiots (who resemble Earl, Robbie, and Roy) out of a tar pit. This reminds Baby of what he has to do, and he leaves. As the Baby crawls throughout the forest, he encounters Les, a dinosaur who has been living in the forest for a long time. Baby informs Les that his family is stuck in a tar pit, but then Woody comes back, begging him to come back to his home. Baby has to choose between breaking into the candy store with Woody, or rescuing his family. He chooses the latter. As Earl, Robbie, and Roy are sinking deeper into the tar pit, Baby and Les show up and rescue them. Les reveals that he's been in the forest for a long time looking for his long-lost son, Roy, who was last seen on his Traditional Wilderness Rite of Passage. Earlier, Roy had mentioned that he hadn't seen his father, Les, since HIS Rite of Passage. However, it never dawns on the two that they are father and son, so they help each other find who they were looking for. Only Robbie seems to be aware of what the situation is, much to his annoyance. Guest Stars * Michael McKean - Les (voice) ** Bruce Lanoil - Les (performer) ** Tony Sabin Prince - Les (performer) * Steve Whitmire - Woody Seen on TV *''Commercial:'' The Blarney Collection, a series of videos about a purple dinosaur named Blarney. Parents who order will "get a new video delivered to their child every hour for the next decade." * DFL: Dinosaur Football League Notes **This episode is from a batch of seven episodes which did not air on ABC, and premiered in syndication on local stations. These episodes also aired on Disney Channel. *Taped on June 4, 1993 Video releases *Dinosaurs: The Complete Third and Fourth Seasons __NOWYSIWYG__ 408* Category:Camping